


The New Dean

by obenta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obenta/pseuds/obenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is there when Dean reawakens & he's not quite sure how Dean will react or what this means for their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crowlex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowlex/gifts), [Shuuwai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuuwai/gifts).



> Potential spoilers for season 9 episode 23! Proceed with caution.

It was... different. Instead of the usual pretty emerald eyes filled with hate, these cold onyx eyes displayed no emotion visible. "Hello darling," Crowley whispers as he stares at the new Dean with a mixture of both misery and delight. Dean tilts his head towards Crowley and a child-like smile overtook his face. It looked wrong. Crowley, who was so use to seeing Dean's hatred and distaste, found it peculiar that Dean would smile at him with such innocence and adoration. "Hi Crowley," Dean croaks out as he reaches his hand towards Crowley. Crowley did not take his hand. "What's up?" Crowley almost wanted to scoff. After being on the verge of death and dying (only to be re-awoken), Dean still had the gall to ask what was "up." As Crowley began to open his mouth to respond, he found his voice choked off by a sob. Dean frowned. 

 

"What's wrong?" Dean asks as he raised himself from his sleeping posture, wincing in pain when he contracted his abdominals. Crowley again tried to answer but found that this time his voice had gone completely mute, leaving him standing stupidly while gaping like a fish. Dean frowns even harder, the lines in his face resembled deep sunken mines in the poor lighting. As Dean raised himself from the edge of the bed, Crowley backed up step by step. "Crowley?" Dean mumbles as he reaches blindly towards Crowley, who continued to back up, away from this Dean. This Dean who wasn't human anymore, but was a monster like him. 

 

"Darling, I think before you get all excited to see me, I think you should check yourself out in the mirror." Crowley finally croaks out as he begins to feel a twisting nauseous feeling within him. Dean frowns before slowly and awkwardly ambling over towards the bathroom. Crowley closes his eyes before he sees Dean looking at himself in the mirror. Dean's black eyes reflected in the dusty old mirror, Dean's face full of self-loathing, and eventually Dean's comment of how much more useless he is; these were all things Crowley didn't want to see or hear. As he raised his fingers to snap himself away, Dean's next words shocked him.

 

"Huh.... I thought demon eyes would mean looking at the world in a black and white film but it's not that different from what I normally see." Dean rasps out as he reaches a hand up to his blood soaked face. As he turned to face Crowley who had gone white with shock, Dean quirked an eyebrow and tilted his lips in a grimace. "Like the new look? Is it sexier?" Dean says as he winks at Crowley who looked as though he would faint at this point in time. This new Dean... he had so many similarities to the old one. The way he raised his eyebrows in disbelief, the little smirk in his scowl, the wink, it all reminded Crowley of his Dean. Although, this new Dean was no longer his Dean. Not anymore.

 

"You're not shocked?" Crowley finally manages to squawk out, as Dean stares at himself appraisingly from multiple angles in the mirror. "Shocked? Yes. Do I regret it? Maybe later." Dean answers as he sidled up next to Crowley. Spluttering, Crowley couldn't find it in himself to wrench Dean's hands away from his hips and to bonk him on the head while yelling how idiotic he was. Laughing silently, Dean raises one of Crowley's fingers to his mouth and begins to suckle lightly on the tip and unable to help how attracted he was to demon Dean, Crowley shivers and lets out a little breathy moan. "It gives me more in common with you though doesn't it?" Dean whispers as his eyes twinkle like pieces of obsidian. 

 

"You are insufferable," Crowley mutters. "But you still love me," Dean whispers as he brings himself in for a kiss. Crowley rolls his eyes in disbelief before giving in to Dean's advances. But not before teleporting out of the bunker of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
